


Entrapta's Prize

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Planning Adventures, Plans For The Future, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Entrapta has abdicated and left the planet. Before she did, she let it be know that she set up multiple puzzles that if someone solved them all, would allow the person solving them to become the next Princess of Dryl. People have begun to call it Entrapta's Prize. It's been months since Finn has been back from their long trip to find their biological parents and now Izzy has just announced she's made up her mind to try and solve the puzzles and claim the Prize. Now she just has to make it happen.*****This work should update about once a week.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Catra and Adora both blinked twice in unison as they looked at Izzy while Finn had a huge smile growing across their face as if what Izzy had just said had confirmed something they’d been wondering about. 

“You’re going to try for Entrapta’s Prize?” Adora said slowly. 

“Yes,” Izzy said. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since she announced it before she left the planet.”

“You’ve got this! I know you can do it,” Finn said as they put an arm around her and hugged. Izzy gave a little smile as she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear and had a stray thought that she really needed to clean up her undercut. 

“That makes you,” Izzy said. 

Catra said, “Now that we know why you were up at the archives for the last week and a half can I ask what you found?”

Izzy shrugged and said, “This and that. I mostly bugged Ledgeren a bit too much about everything they had on Dryl.”

“So you’re the expert on Dryl now?” Catra said with a grin.

“No. I didn’t get nearly into everything they had and I have a feeling I’ll be back up there. I did want to ask, Finn,” Izzy said as she looked at them, “can you introduce me to your Grandpas? I want to see their library if they’ll let me.” 

“Sure! I think George and Lance would be thrilled to meet you and wouldn’t mind you using the library,” Finn said. 

Adora sat back in her chair as she said, “You two just can’t go a few months without some impossible adventure. That’s what this is, right?” 

Finn laughed as they said, “No, that’d be Oak.” 

“I still can’t believe she’s sailing with Cowrie,” Catra said, shaking her head. 

“I think she’d say she’s sailing with Chitin,” Izzy said, naming the woman that Oak had gotten involved with through their last adventure.

Adora laughed as she said, “Scorpia’s face when she found out was classic.”

Catra said, “I never thought I’d see pride, joy, confusion, worry, and love on someone’s face all at once. Perfuma though seemed just happy.” 

“Well, she loves love and she loves her kids so I wasn’t real surprised at that,” Finn said, remembering Oak making the announcement she was leaving at Catra and Adora’s last house party. 

She’d stood up near the end of the night where they’d all been sitting in the living room talking and said, “Mom, Mom, I have an announcement to make.” 

Scorpia and Perfuma had turned to her as she said, “I love you both but I have to tell you I’m moving out soon. I’ve found the call of the sea and I must follow. I’ll be shipping out with Cowrie and her crew.” 

Artho was about to say something when Finn had reached over and put their hand over her mouth. 

“Thank you, Finn,” Oak had said.

“Acorn, I’m happy you found someone that you’re interested in,” Perfuma had said with a smile while Scorpia had got the aforementioned look on her face. “Know that you’ll always have a place with us and I hope you have a safe journey.”

“Mom, it’s not just Chitin,” Oak had said seriously. 

“Of course it isn’t,” Scorpia had said. “I bet it has something to do with it though doesn't it?” 

Oak had reached up to touch the ornate little dagger she kept tucked under her shirt. Chitin had given it to her when they’d parted before her, Finn, Izzy, and Artho had gone off to the Crimson Waste. Oak stood a little taller as she said, “It does. Cowrie has made it clear though, I have to pull my weight. I’m not there for a romantic cruise and I accept that. I really want to do this.”

Back in the present, Izzy asked Finn, “Have you heard from her recently?”

“Not in a few weeks,” Finn said. “Last I heard they were headed up to the waters by the Kingdom of Snows for something Oak called iceberg slaloming. I didn’t ask. But what about all of this with Entrapta’s Prize? What’s the plan?” 

“Well, visit your Grandpas, see what I can find there, then visit the archives again. I figure I do that, get as much background as I can on Entrapta, Dryl, her research, probably Hordak as well, oh, the clones as well, and I’m sure I’m missing something here,” Izzy said as she reached for her side and then remembered she’d hung her satchel up at the door. 

“Need something to write on?” Adora said.

“Nope,” Izzy said. “I’m good. I’ve got it all written down, I just wanted to check it again.” 

Catra stretched at the table as she said, “Well are you two still going to the theater tonight?”

“We are,” Finn said. 

“Alright, well I’m going to get dinner started,” Catra said as she stood up and looked at a pad of paper attached to the wall. “Looks like we’re doing Ellie’s pick for dinner tonight. Is she going to be back from Grandma’s in time?” 

“She said she would,” Izzy said. “Her and Grandma were finishing up their game when I left to come here.” 

Catra started pulling the ingredients out of the cabinet. 

“I made a new baking thing for her. I hope she likes it,” Catra said as she grabbed a knife from the magnetic strip and started chopping veggies. 

Finn remembered when Elliepurr had first moved in after Finn had found her out in the Crimson Waste months before. She was Finn’s biological mother and it’d been an odd thing to have her move in. She was blind and Catra and Adora had worked with her to make sure the house was compatible for her but other than that, it’d been tense as everyone had felt the situation out. She’d lived in a ramshackle one room house before moving there and on top of getting used to being around other people every day she had felt like an intruder even though Finn had invited her. Finn still remembered the first moment everyone had relaxed a little. She’d come down the hall for dinner and smelled some cookies that Catra had screwed up but hadn’t thrown out yet. 

“What am I smelling?” she’d quietly asked, as she moved her head around a little, catching the scent in the air. 

“Sorry, Elliepurr, I know it smells awful,” Catra had said. “I messed up a batch of cookies. I’m letting them cool off a little before I toss them out.” 

Elliepurr had stood at the entrance to the kitchen, her hand on the wall, as she sniffed again. 

“It doesn’t smell bad. Do you mind if I try one?” she’d said. 

“I’ll warn you, they’re overcooked and I got the flavoring wrong but yeah, you want to, give it a whirl,” Catra said as she’d picked a cookie off the sheet and walked over as Elliepurr held her hand out. Catra placed the cookie in it and Elliepurr had brought it up to her nose to give it a sniff before taking a bite out of it. A huge smile broke across her face. 

“That’s good!” she’d exclaimed. 

“Ah, come on, you don’t have to be nice,” Catra had said. 

Elliepurr took another bite and shook her head as she chewed. When she swallowed she said, “I’m not. It’s really good.” 

Catra laughed as she said, “If you think those are good I gotta wonder how long it’s been since you had a cookie.”

Elliepurr had simply replied, “Since a little after Finn was born.” 

“I’m… that was inconsiderate of me, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” Catra had said, her laugher ceasing as her ears laid back a little. Finn could feel the waves of uncomfortable coming off of Catra as Elliepurr had taken another bite of the cookie, finishing it, before she spoke again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” she said quietly as she cringed and started to back up a little. “I really did like the cookie.” 

Catra had turned to look at a little tiered stand that had some of her confections she’d made the day before. 

“Hey, wait. Instead of us apologizing at each other, I’ve got a bunch of different things I baked yesterday. Let’s have a seat at the table and do some taste testing. I’ll get us some milk,” Catra had said. Elliepurr had wavered for a moment before finally stepping forward. Finn jumped up to pull a chair out for her and, half an hour later, they’d all been laughing when Adora had come back home to sit down at the table and join in.

As Finn watched Catra toss the veggies in some oil and seasoning before putting them into the oven under what she was currently baking, they’d said, “Well, you two could go through both of your weight in confections so I’m not too worried about her liking it.” 

Adora had snorted as she said, “That’s no kidding. Your Mother didn’t tell you but that big bake thing she went on a few weeks back where her and Ellie ate their minds out had her up half the night moaning.”

“It was worth it. I finally got that one bread recipe right,” Catra said. Izzy had a smile on her face and Adora saw it.

“You’re smiling. What’s on your mind?” she said.

“I just announced to you three that I’m going to try and claim some impossible prize and five minutes later you’re talking about Catra being sick from eating too much one night,” Izzy said. “I love how nonchalant it is around here.”

“Did Grandma make a fuss?” Finn said.

“Well, no, but she did tell me how proud she was of me,” Izzy said. 

“What about Emma?” Finn said, mentioning the name of Izzy’s formerly estranged mother who she still kept at an arm’s length. 

“I actually haven’t told her and I’m not sure I’m going to any time soon,” Izzy said. “I know we’ve moved on from our letters to talking over the data pad but I think I’ll keep that under wraps.” 

“Tell her when you win,” Finn said with a big grin. 

“I think you’re putting too much faith in me there,” Izzy said. “I know of at least five people who have tried so far since she announced it. I know one person claimed to have solved one of the puzzles but refuses to go back. The other’s haven’t even claimed that much. One woman was caught climbing the tower with a big purple light. She said that Entrapta had claimed it just needed to turn purple.” 

Adora laughed as she said, “I have to admire her for trying the loophole. Sounds like something someone I know would try.”

“Well that someone is making your dinner tonight so you should be nicer,” Catra said as she stuck a few dishes in the sink. 

“I didn’t say you. You assumed that on your own,” Adora said in a sing-song voice. 

“You don’t know anyone else who’s clever, goes for loopholes, and is devastatingly good looking so try again,” Catra said. 

“I didn’t say devastatingly good looking,” Adora said. 

“That’s your fault, not mine,” Catra said with a sweet smile. 

“Well, I did look into the backgrounds of them to see if they were just adventure seekers or what,” Izzy said, cutting the two off as Adora stuck her tongue out at Catra. “Two of them are big names in the Etherian science and maker community. They should have been able to make some leeway but nothing. I’m a little worried to be honest.” 

“Look at this way, Izzyton,” Catra said. “If you try and fail, at least you tried.” 

“That’s kind of cliche, Mother,” Finn said.

“Not all of us are budding playwrights,” Catra said with a grin. 

Izzy ignored the name Catra had used since Catra had been trying out different plays on her name ever since Izzy had started calling her Ms. Applesauce off and on and instead turned to Finn to say, “Oh, is the play coming along!?” 

It was Finn’s turn to shrug and say, “It’s doing something alright. I wrote a little bit last night but I don’t like any of it.” 

“Well, you should let someone else read it. I’ve read that it helps an author to get feedback from a trusted source during the creation and it also helps them to notice any issues,” Izzy responded. 

Finn nudged her with their shoulder and said, “A trusted source, eh? Well, Trusted Source, you wouldn’t be trying to get an early look would you?” 

Izzy gave a little smile back at Finn as she said, “Maybe.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Finn said with a smile. Izzy gave them a peck on the cheek as the four talked of other things. As dinner was about to be on the table, Elliepurr came in through the door. She leaned her wooden staff up in the corner by the door and then made her way across the living room and into the kitchen.

“Hey, Ellie!” Adora greeted her with a smile as the rest turned around and said hello to her as well.

“Hello, everyone,” Elliepurr said in return as she stepped up out of the sunken living room and into the kitchen. Finn smiled at the difference between how she looked now versus how she looked when they first met. The biggest difference was in her dress. She’d been wearing simple pants and a shirt then but now she seemed to be trying out different styles every other day. Today was a jacket and shorts combo in riotous colors with a pair of utilitarian shoes she’d picked up her first week in Bright Moon. 

“What is it I’m smelling?” she said as she sat down, sniffing at the air. 

“Well, you gotta be more precise,” Catra said with a laugh. “It could be dinner or it could be the crostata sitting in the oven above the veggies.” 

Elliepurr smiled as she said, “I know what veggies cooking smells like.”

Adora grinned herself as she said, “Just as long as you two don’t eat it all. I know some of us would like a piece.” 

“Says the woman who shoved an entire piece of pastry into her mouth on her first day in Bright Moon,” Catra said. 

Elliepurr turned her face towards Adora and said, “Then maybe we should keep it from you so there will be some for everyone.” 

Adora made a false outraged noise as Finn laughed. Both of Finn’s moms had been nervous about Finn going out to find their biological parents but Adora had always been a bit more vocal about it. Catra had seemed to make the transition a little better to Elliepurr being in their life but Adora had been standoffish when Elliepurr had come to live with them all. To see Elliepurr teasing Adora and Adora taking it in stride made Finn happy. 

“As long as I get dinner,” Izzy said. “I skipped every single meal today getting my stuff wrapped up.”

Elliepurr turned to Izzy as she said, “That’s not healthy. I don’t think Nicoletta would approve.” 

Izzy said, “I know it’s not, Ellie. Could you please not tell Grandma though? She worries enough and I don’t want her worrying any more than she has to when I go out after this.” 

Elliepurr said, “Izzy, don’t ask me to lie to my friend.” 

The other three quieted down as they looked at the two.

“I’m not asking you to lie just, you know, not tell her,” Izzy said.

Elliepurr sighed as she said, “Eat, Izzy, take care of yourself. Finn, you should be sure she’s doing these things.” 

Finn said, “She’s her own person, Ellie. I can’t make her do anything and wouldn’t want to.” 

Elliepurr shook her head as she said, “That’s true, that’s true. I just… alright, I’ll drop it but Izzy, if Nicoletta asks me, I won’t lie about it.” 

“That’s alright,” Izzy said. “And I’ll try and be better about it.” 

After dinner they walked to their theater group. The first time they’d gone back after their adventure over the winter had been with Artho and Oak and Finn would always think that the stage had lost a top-notch actor, or at least top-notch orator, in the form of Oak. They’d all started telling the story but pretty quickly let Oak take over as she’d paced back and forth on the stage as she told the story. Now as they walked, Finn asked Izzy if she was going to tell the group about her ambition. 

“No, I don’t really want a lot of people to know,” Izzy said. 

“You probably should have told my moms that,” Finn said. “They’re more than likely letting every single one of their friends at right this moment.” 

“I’m ok with that. I mean, they’ll know soon enough. The Clone Council in Dryl is requiring that anyone trying has to formally announce themself now. I honestly think it’s a safety thing because it’s not like they care if anyone comes into the castle normally,” Izzy said. 

Finn grinned as they thought of the twisting labyrinth of the castle and said, “I can see that. I’d hate to be walking through and find some wretch who’s lost and has been spending the last two months subsisting on whatever they could find in the maze.” 

Izzy nodded as she said, “Yep, but right now, I don’t want everyone to know. I don’t know when I’ll make my try and I don’t want the attention.”

“You don’t want the attention until you’ve disappeared into the maze and no one can bother you at that point?” Finn said. 

Izzy stepped over and bumped them with her hip as she said, “Yes, Mx. Finn that’s what I meant.”

“Do you have any idea of what the puzzles are like by any chance?” Finn said.

“No, I don’t. That one guy who made it out said he’d solved one but he’s not saying anything else. Honestly, besides the other stuff I have to do, I’m not going immediately because I’m waiting to see if anyone else tries and see if they reveal something,” Izzy said.

“What if they win?”

“Then I don’t get to be Princess of Dryl,” Izzy said with a shrug.

“You seem really blase about that. Don’t you care?” Finn said. Izzy stopped in the middle of the road within sight of the theater and took Finn’s hand.

“I care so incredibly much about it. I’ve been daydreaming about it ever since Entrapta told us what she was doing. Possibly nigh impossible puzzles? Research and planning? A chance at the title of Dryl? This is like something I dreamed of as a kid, Finn. This is everything to me but… I have to be realistic. I may not get it. Someone might be lighting the beacon right now as we speak. I can’t rush this. I have a feeling preparation is going to be important and so that’s what I’m going to do,” Izzy said. 

“I don’t think I could have done my thing without your help and planning so I know you got that part in hand. At least we won’t have to go all over the place for this,” Finn said. 

“Oh, come on. You don’t want to camp out on a beach again and watch rainbow waves?” Izzy said as they started walking again. 

“That was pretty great,” Finn said. “Sitting in the tent for three days after waiting for the rain to stop? Not so much.” 

They both waved at some people going into the theater and Finn heard some running feet behind them on the road and then the voice of Capella, Glimmer and Bow’s only child, hollering, “Izzy! Finn! Wait up!” 

They both turned around to see her coming down the road and Finn was a little surprised to see her by herself. She was still young and while it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for an Etherian child her age to be out by herself, it was a bit unusual, especially with how protective both her parents were of her. 

“Hi, Capella,” Izzy said, waving her hand. 

“Catch me, Izzy!” Capella yelled as she came to a stop.

Izzy looked a bit confused because Capella was still a bit too far for her to jump at her and when nothing happened, she just said, “Well, ok, when you get up here.”

Capella stomped her foot and started running again and caught up with them.

“Where’s your mom and dad?” Finn said. 

“At home. I came out to see your theater!” Capella said as she gave Izzy a hug and then Finn. 

Izzy said, “Do they know you came to see the theater?” 

“They said I could come see it sometime! That’s today!” Capella said. Finn looked at her, not even nine yet, and already she was good at phrasing things just the right way. 

“That’s great, Capella. Let’s get on inside alright?” Finn said with a smile and a wink to Izzy. They walked in, waving at various people as Capella hopped on a seat in the back to look around. 

“Izzy, I have to do something real quick. Could you show Capella around a little?” Finn said, looking over Capella’s head with a significant look. 

“Oh… ummm, yeah, sure. Is that alright?” Izzy said, looking at Capella.

“Fiinnnn…,” Capella started to whine a little. 

“It’ll be quick. It’s just checking up on something I need to know about and I’ll be right back,” Finn said. 

Capella looked at them suspiciously and Izzy chimed in with, “I can show you the prop weapons.” 

Capella’s eyes lit up in joy with a look that was so much like Glimmer that Finn almost laughed. 

“Ok!” she said and headed backstage with Izzy. Izzy looked over her shoulder and mouthed “Hurry,” at Finn as they nodded back at her. They went into a small office and found a data pad and called Bow. 

Bow answered flustered as he said, “Oh, Finn, hello, I really don’t have time to talk. Something’s happened…”

“You’re missing Capella aren’t you, Uncle Bow? She’s just fine. She came down to the theater,” Finn said. Bow looked at Finn and let out a long sigh. 

“Oh thank Mara,” Bow said. “I don’t know how though. She was just in her room ten minutes ago and then disappeared!” 

Glimmer spoke from off camera, irritation and amusement mixing in her voice as she said, “Oh, I think I know how.” 

“How… oh… oh no,” Bow said as his eyes went wide. 

“Yep. She’s earlier than when I did it first,” Glimmer said as she came around behind Bow and waved at the camera. “Think you can keep her busy so she doesn’t think to teleport somewhere else?” 

“Izzy’s showing her the prop weapons right now. She had a delighted look on her face as she went back there,” Finn said. 

“Gee, I wonder where she gets that from,” Bow said in a deadpan voice.

“I don’t know, Master Archer, where?” Glimmer said back in the same tone. 

“Do this later. Are you coming right now or do I, I don’t know, need to tie her down so she doesn’t teleport out?” Finn said. 

Glimmer snorted as she said, “Only if you want to lose what you attach to her. Or a chunk of it. I don’t know how strong she is right now. We’ll come over right now.”

“Alright. See you in a few,” Finn said and hung up before walking out and right into Caladium, one of the long time members of the group.

“Hey there, Cal,” Finn said. 

“Did you know there’s a little kid backstage with an epee and a dagger holding Izzy at bay?” he said calmly. 

“Prop epee and dagger right?” Finn said a little nervously. 

“I think so… well, I hope so at least,” Caladium said with a little thought. Finn hurried back to see Capella making swipes in the air as Izzy stayed out of range and the rest of the cast and crew hung back to watch the whole thing.

“This is great!” Capella said. 

“It sure looks like you’re having fun there,” Finn said. “You need to be careful though. You can still hurt someone even with a prop.” 

Capella nodded but still swished the sword through the air. As she turned a little, Izzy stepped to her side, grabbed the hilt of the sword out of her hand, and then dodged back out of range in one smooth motion. 

“Hey! No fair!” Capella said as her hair threw off little purple sparkles while Izzy handed off the sword to one of the stagehands. 

“No such thing in a fight,” Izzy said solemnly. 

“Be careful,” Caladium said to Capella. “I hear Izzy has faced off against an infamous smuggling captain and  _ won.” _

Izzy blushed as Capella rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. Come on, Finn! Izzy won’t duel me! You duel me!” 

“I don’t know how,” Finn said. 

“Well someone duel me!” Capella said as everyone grinned. 

Then Glimmer walked through the backstage door as she said, “Young lady, you’re a bit too young to be dueling anyone I think.” 

Capella got a wild eyed look and then screwed her eyes closed tight for a moment. Pink and purple flashed over her and little sparkles shot out from her but then she sagged as nothing else happened. 

“Finn, you ratted me out,” Capella said accusingly. 

“Don’t blame them, Capella,” Bow said as he walked in behind Glimmer. 

“Hi, Papa,” Capella said, giving him her best winning smile as she hid the dagger behind her back. 

Bow was about to say that they should take it easy on her when Glimmer shot him a look and then turned back to Capella as she said, “Nope, not today. How long have you been able to teleport?” 

“Should we give you some privacy, Aunt Glimmer?” Finn said. 

“Probably for the best,” Glimmer replied. As everyone cleared out, Finn could hear Capella start to construct a carefully crafted narrative. Once in the front of the house everyone settled down in the house seats as Izzy sat down with the stagehands and Finn sat on the edge of the stage. 

“Never a dull moment,” Finn said to general laughter before they began talking about the next play they’d be putting on. About half an hour later, Bow stuck his head out from backstage and whispered at Finn. Finn excused themself and went over to him.

“What’s up?” Finn said as Bow led them backstage to where Capella sat on a box with Glimmer standing over her and holding the stage dagger by her side.

“Sweetheart, is there something you want to tell Finn?” Bow said.

“I’m sorry I said you ratted me out even though you did,” Capella said. 

Glimmer stifled a laugh as she said, “Not that.”

“I’m sorry I put you in the middle of my mischief,” Capella said as if from rote memory. 

“Not even going for sincere are you?” Glimmer said with a shake of her head. 

“I said it didn’t I!?” Capella said back.

Finn took the dagger from Glimmer as they said, “Capella, if you want to see the theater, you know you just have to ask your mom and dad to bring you here and we’d love to see you. If you want to be involved we can even find something for you to do.”

“Can I use the weapons!?” Capella said with a look of excitement on her face that went away when she saw Bow and Glimmer giving her a look. 

“Maybe some other time,” Finn said evenly. 

“After you’re done being grounded,” Bow said. 

“Dad!” Capella said as she gave him a wounded look. 

“I add on an extra day if you keep that up,” Bow said with a smile. 

“Finn, I’m going to take these two home. Can you wait here a minute? I want to talk to you,” Glimmer said. Finn agreed and she jumped out and was back a few minutes later. 

“That was interesting,” Finn said as they came back from putting the dagger up. 

“She said she figured it out a few days ago. Luckily it looks like she had what I did at that age and she runs out of power,” Glimmer said. 

“You mean you don’t want her to be able to jump to the other side of Etheria with no effort?” Finn said innocently. 

“Yes, voice my biggest nightmare, Finn,” Glimmer said deadpan. 

“Aunt Angie managed it,” Finn said with a laugh. 

“I probably owe Mom an apology. Again,” Glimmer said. “That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard Izzy is going to try for the Prize.” 

“The Princess Grapevine is in full force this evening I see. If you want details, I’ll have to go grab Izzy. I just found out this evening myself,” Finn said as they leaned back on a box. 

“I don’t. I’m just a little worried about her trying to be honest,” Glimmer said. 

“Why? Is it dangerous?” Finn said, suddenly serious. 

“The castle isn’t the safest but you know that. I don’t know what the puzzles are though and I love Entrapta but she did do some pretty dangerous stuff in her experiments sometimes. I’m worried the puzzles are dangerous as well,” Glimmer said. 

“Do you think she shouldn’t try?” Finn said. 

“Not my place to say. Just… maybe tell her to be careful,” Glimmer said.

Finn grinned as they said, “No worries there. You know she’s been in your archive for almost two weeks studying up on Dryl right?” 

Glimmer snorted as she said, “It’s not  _ my _ archive, it’s Bright Moon’s archive as Ledgeren has no problem telling me but no, I didn’t know that.”

“I’m taking her out to see Grandpa George and Lance soon too. She’ll be careful,” Finn said. 

Glimmer nodded as she said, “Ok. I wish Entrapta had just waited and given it to someone instead of doing this. I have to admit though, it is very her.” 

Finn thought for a moment about whether they should say what they were about to say and finally decided to just say it. 

“You know she offered it to Izzy the day she left right?” 

Glimmer looked at Finn to see if they were joking before saying, “You’re not kidding? She did?” 

“I was standing right there when she did. Izzy turned it down,” Finn said. 

“Why?” Glimmer said, confused. 

“Said she wanted to solve the puzzles if she decided she wanted it,” Finn said with a shrug. Glimmer looked towards the front of the theater in thought before shaking her head. 

“Alright, well, I guess thanks for talking with me and I’m sorry that Capella caused problems,” Glimmer said. 

Finn laughed as they said, “Aunt Glimmer, this is the theater. That wasn’t even close to a problem.”

Glimmer shook her head again and said good-bye before jumping out. Finn went back out and they finished up the evening making plans. Late in the evening, Finn walked into the house after walking with Izzy to her home. Catra and Adora had gone to bed already and left a small light on in the kitchen for Finn. Finn walked over to turn it off and saw Elliepurr sitting out on the back patio, her blonde fur a light spot against the dark background colors of the backyard. Finn slid the door open and walked outside. 

“Finn?” she said without turning around.

“It is. You alright?” Finn said. 

“I am. Just enjoying the night air and listening to whatever it is rustling around in the bushes,” Elliepurr said. Finn’s ears twitched as they tried to listen and barely picked up a faint rustling. 

“Probably subtle voles going after the new berries,” Finn said as they sat on a lounge chair by Elliepurr. She nodded her head before sitting in silence that stretched out. Finn remembered when they’d been silent as a child when they first moved in with Catra and Adora and then later as they learned to meditate from Perfuma to help themself. Even then they were surprised at how Elliepurr seemed to just slip into silence and pull it around herself and then not move for hours at a time if no one bothered her. After a little while just sitting with her Finn stood up and stretched. 

“Ellie, I’m going to go to bed. Need anything?” 

She smiled as she said, "I’m fine.”

Finn said. “Good night.”

As they made for the door, Elliepurr suddenly said, “Can I ask you a personal question first?” 

Finn stopped at the door and turned around. 

“Of course, what is it?” 

“What is your intention with Izzy?” Elliepurr said. 

“What do you mean?” Finn said, stepping back over by her. 

“What I said,” Elliepurr said, turning her face towards Finn. “You’ve been dating for almost a year now. Do you intend to marry her?” 

Finn blinked once in surprise before saying, “I don’t know. We’ve never talked about that and I'd think we're too young to be thinking about that. Why would you ask?”

Elliepurr paused for a moment before saying, “I wanted to know.” 

Finn sat back down as they said, “I get that but why?” 

Elliepurr slowly ran her hand down the arm of the chair she sat in as her bobbed tail flicked back and forth a little before she said, “Because I want to be sure that you’re serious about this relationship.”

Finn looked at her for a moment before saying, “I’m very serious about our relationship.” 

Elliepurr shifted in her chair a little as she said, “I think you wouldn’t be like he was to Izzy but…”

“But you’re worried anyway,” Finn said and then had an insight as they realized she spent a lot of time with Grandma. “Is Grandma worried about this too?” 

“No, Nicoletta thinks you’re both doing fine. I brought it up with her and she just laughed and said you two got all your relationship drama out of the way at the beginning,” Elliepurr said. 

Finn remembered the beginning of their relationship and how it almost didn’t begin as they said, “She’s not wrong. I think I told you about that, didn't I?” 

Elliepurr said, “A bit.”

Finn’s tail curled under them a little as they said, “You… you don’t think I’ll be like Ridor do you?”

Elliepurr lowered her head at the name of the man she’d loved once who’d stolen Finn, the child they’d had together, away from her before abandoning her at a lone outpost far out into the Crimson Waste.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so but then again, I thought he was a good person. That’s why I’m asking,” Elliepurr said quietly. Finn felt hurt at what she said but took a deep breath as they tried to remind themself of everything she’d been through. It helped but the sting was still there. 

“I’m not him, Ellie,” Finn said, trying to keep their voice level and not quite succeeding.

“I know. I just wanted to…,” she said, faltering.

“I understand, I do, but it still hurts to hear,” Finn said 

Elliepurr said, “I love you. I have since the day you were born, for all the time I thought you were dead and I do right now. I don’t want to hurt you but… I also don’t want to hold back when I can say something.” 

“I love you too,” Finn said. “Has anyone told you what a promise in this house means?” 

“No,” she said. 

“My moms taught me when I was little that a promise is a serious thing. You don’t make them idly. If you make one you keep it no matter what the cost,” Finn said, feeling the emotion welling up in them. “When I say I promise, I mean what I say so when I say this I hope you understand. I promise you that even if Izzy and mine’s relationship doesn’t last, I don’t want to hurt Izzy and will be as careful as I can be to not do so.” 

Elliepurr reached her hand out and Finn took it as she gave it a squeeze. 

“I can hear it in your voice,” she said with a little smile that went away as she continued. “You’re… are you mad?”

“No. A little hurt but it’s alright, I’m not mad,” Finn said, squeezing her hand back. “I’m touched as well that you’d care enough about Izzy to ask.” 

“You know, when you found me and said you lived with your moms it hurt so much. Moms you said and it didn’t mean me. Then Izzy told me that it wasn’t too late to find out what could be and it gave me something to cling to. I feel like I owe her because of that,” Elliepurr said. 

“I don’t know if she’d see it that way,” Finn said.

“Doesn’t matter, you have a promise to keep. I have a debt to repay,” Elliepurr said. 

They sat in silence for a little while before Finn said, “I’m glad you’re here, Ellie.” 

“So am I,” she said. 

“I’m really going to bed now,” Finn said. 

“I think I will too. Tomorrow is my day with Perfuma and I need my rest for that,” Elliepurr said as she stood up. 

Finn grinned as they thought about how mentally exhausting it could be to go through a Listening meeting with Perfuma but also how rewarding it could be as well. 

“I know what you mean. She saw me every week for years,” Finn said as they opened the door. “I’ve got the door open for you.”

She made her way past them and they both stepped inside. 

“Hug?” Finn said. 

“Always,” she responded as she opened her arms for Finn to step into. 


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes Izzy out to the Library so she can get in more research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we?

Several days later Finn took Izzy to see Lance and George. As they walked through the Whispering Woods, Izzy kept looking around. 

“Nervous?” Finn said as they watched her.

“No, fascinated,” Izzy said. “I can’t believe I’ve never been this deep into the Woods before.” 

“Me either to be honest but then again, it’s not like I’m running out here all that often myself,” Finn said. “I go with my moms when they visit Razz sometimes and when Swift Wind is around he likes to fly over because of all the birds that come flying up to meet him but other than that, I stayed out. Well except for coming here.” 

Finn nodded as they came out of the trees at a large building with gemstones embedded in the columns and a few vines growing over the building. Izzy stopped to get a good look at it before giving a nervous smile at Finn.

“They don’t mind we’re coming?” Izzy said. 

“Um, I didn’t actually think to let them know we were coming,” Finn said as they scratched the back of their head. 

“Finn! We gotta go back! You can’t just drop in on them!” Izzy said frantically. 

“It’s alright, Iz,” Finn said, taking her hand. “They’ve told me time and time again that I can just come by whenever. They have thirteen kids, and some of those kids have families, who come around all the time, they really won’t mind.”

“I’m not one of them though and I’m not you,” Izzy said, looking at the place. 

Finn hugged Izzy as they said, “Izzy, it’s alright. Really. I wouldn’t take you if I thought they would be uncomfortable and unwelcome.” 

Izzy took a deep breath before gently pushing back from Finn. 

“No, you’re right. I can do this,” Izzy said.

Finn gave a little sly grin as they said, “Besides, if you do win, you know you’re going to have to meet with people all the time right?” 

Izzy gave Finn a tired look as she said, “Dryl has robots. I can get a robot to handle that for me.” 

“Entrapta would be proud of that answer,” Finn said with a laugh as they both started walking towards the door. Finn opened the big doors and walked into a hallway with Izzy hanging back behind them. 

“Grandpa George! Grandpa Lance! Hello!?” Finn hollered. Izzy jumped a little at the noise and then heard a whirring sound coming down the hallway. 

George came around the corner in a motorized wheelchair, his head gone grey, as he said with a smile, “Well, look who it is.”

“Hey, Grandpa George,” Finn said as they went over to give him a hug. “Back acting up again I’m guessing?” 

“Yes it is. Finn, never fight in a war. It does horrible things to your body,” George said before turning to look at Izzy standing quietly in the hallway. 

“I’ll do my best to avoid it,” Finn said with a grin and then gestured at Izzy. “Grandpa George, this is my partner, Izzy.” 

“I thought it must be the Izzy we’ve heard so much about,” George said with a smile. “Bow mentioned you just the other day. Said we should expect a visit soon.” 

Izzy blushed a little as she said, “Hello, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. I just wanted to maybe use the library if you’d be kind enough to let me.” 

George looked at her with a smile as he said, “Of course it’s fine! We welcome anyone who’s interested in knowledge. Lance wanted to set aside some books on Dryl for you but I said, ‘Wait to see what she wants to research first. Don’t make assumptions.’” 

“And I didn’t,” Lance said as he walked around the corner, his hair pulled back in a scarf and Finn noticed that his old pince-nez had been replaced by bigger glasses, and gave George a kiss on the top of his head. “Hello, Finn! I’m glad you both were able to make it out!” 

Finn gave Lance a hug as well as they said, “It has been way too long. We had that thing going on, then Elliepurr getting settled in, and then of course the theater, well, you know.” 

Lance gave them another hug and said, “It’s alright! We understand busy, we both are all the time. You do have to see the photo of a new First One’s mural a researcher found! We used the syllabary your Mom helped us make to translate it! We think it’s one of the oldest First One’s artifacts that’s been found!” 

“Maybe they want to do their own research first?” George said with a little smile at Lance. 

“No! It’s alright! I’d like to see it,” Izzy said, trying to be forward and outgoing and hitting uncomfortable but still friendly. 

“Then follow me!” Lance said as he started walking and talking about the find as Izzy walked along beside him as Finn and George brought up the rear.

“Did you hear about Capella and her new found abilities?” Finn said to George as they went along. 

George laughed as he said, “We did. In fact, we talked with Angella last night. I’d like to say that she’s concerned but she was absolutely giggling about it.”

“Glimmer has said how she was a trial to her mother before,” Finn said. “I’m guessing she’s seeing it as payback.” 

“The universe does have a way of rewarding us,” George said. 

“Now if Uncle Bow can just cope,” Finn said. 

“Bow’s a good man, he’ll handle it just fine and I know Glimmer will as well,” George said as they entered the main library behind Izzy and Lance. Lance brought up a large hologram that showed the stylized images of First One’s carvings on a wall along with writing and started to point things out to Izzy. Finn couldn’t help but notice how much more relaxed she was as she asked questions and even pulled out a notebook from her satchel to start taking notes.

“How’re your moms handling the change?” George said quietly next to Finn.

Finn looked down at him and said, “They’re doing pretty good. Mother gets along with Ellie really well and Mom is doing better about it too.”

George looked at Lance and Izzy as they moved closer to get a better look. 

“I’ve told him countless times to just zoom in the image but he still likes to walk right up to it,” George said with a smile before getting a little more serious. “So now what? What’s your next great passion?” 

Finn watched Izzy as she wrote a note and gave a smile as they said, “Izzy.” 

George looked at Finn with a little smile as he said, “I said your next one, not your ongoing one.” 

“Probably the theater,” Finn said. “Although that is an ongoing one as well. We have a nice little theater but I want to have one that’s got balconies and theater boxes and little side theaters for that close in theater experience. I want to have people coming from all over Etheria to work there and I want them coming from all over Etheria to see the work that gets done there and I want it to be open to anyone.” 

George reached out and patted Finn’s lower back as he said, “It’ll happen.” 

Izzy came walking back with Lance, a little smile on her face and Finn smiled back at her to see her relaxed. It was like when she met with Entrapta the first time, her nerves and awkwardness had disappeared quickly. Finn realized the same thing had happened before they’d even begun the journey to find their biological parents when Izzy had solved Ledgeren’s puzzle to gain access to the archive. Finn took her hand as she stood next to them. 

“It’s like I said, it’s hard to get true information out of these panels sometimes because the First Ones seemed to have a tendency to only write good things about themselves,” Lance said.

“You could say the same thing about us. I know I did a little research on the Scorpioni monarchs and kingdom and it was full of bias,” Izzy said.

Lance nodded as he said, “That’s very true although we do have some information here that is less biased against them if you’re interested. Someone really needs to write a better general public history of them sometime.”

Finn looked at Izzy and she turned to meet their eye as she said, “I have enough projects right now.” 

George said, “Lance, we should leave them to it. Catalog is over there, bathrooms are back in the main hall, we’ll poke our heads in around lunch to see if you want something, and we’ll leave you alone unless you need us.” 

“If you need a starting place, I’ll be thrilled to give you some advice…,” Lance began as George rolled forward a little and bumped him gently with his foot. “Alright, honey, I get it. You two have fun!” 

“Feel more at home?” Finn said as the two left the room. 

“I do. Thanks for bringing me,” Izzy said as she began walking towards the catalog with an eager look in her eye. 

Later, as evening was approaching, the eager look was still there as she sat at a table surrounded by books, scrolls, and loose paper. Finn had been going off and fetching stuff for her all day and then spent time doing quick outlines of each book for her. She finally leaned back and stretched as she said, “Alright, that’s a good start.” 

Finn, who could barely see her on the other side of the table, said, “I was going to stay, ‘What do you mean a  _ start?’  _ but then I remembered all the work we put in up at the Bright Moon Archives for my thing.”

Izzy sighed a little contented sigh as she said, “That was pretty great and I learned something really important from that work.”

“What’s that?” Finn said. 

“The importance of taking a break,” Izzy said as she stood up. “Want to call it a night?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind taking a dinner break and coming back,” Finn said. 

“I’m sure. Let’s head home and we can come back in the morning,” Izzy said. 

“We can stay the night out here if you’d like,” Finn said. “Want me to ask?”

Izzy looked longingly at the pile of research and then shook her head.

“No, no, if I do that, I’m never going to take a break and I did tell Grandma I was going to eat with her tonight,” Izzy said. “Let me go say good-bye at least.” 

They walked through the library and found George and Lance stretched out on a couch watching the fireplace. George had a heating pad on his back while Lance was reading quietly to him. They both looked up as the two entered the room. 

“Taking a break?” Lance asked. 

“Done for the day,” Finn said. “We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Is it ok if I leave a stack on the table?” Izzy said quietly.

Lance smiled and said, “Of course! Just let us know if there’s anything else you don’t want us messing with.”

“Thank you, I can do that,” Izzy said.

“Have you spent any time at the Archive yet?” George said. 

“I spent a lot of time up there already for this,” Izzy said. “Did you know they have artifacts and writings that predates the coming of the First Ones!?” 

“There’s some discussion about that,” Lance said. “The general academic community isn’t sure that they’re really that old, especially since the writings can’t be translated at this time.” 

George said, “Oh this old argument. Ledgeren has been around long enough that she’s definitely checked it out. I don’t think they’d still be sitting in there if they were reproductions like some people say.” 

“You can just say me,” Lance said. “Also, I didn’t say reproductions. I said copies. Reproductions implies something else. I think they’re copies and not originals.” 

“I don’t know, Grandpa Lance,” Finn said. “Mom’s got an old instrument hanging up in her office that Mother got her for an anniversary from the Archive. It’s some instrument for locating your position by stars and it definitely looks like it predates the First Ones.”

Izzy, George, and Lance both turned and stared at Finn.

“What?” Finn said.

“Adora has an ancient artifact hanging up in her office?” Lance said slowly.

“Yeah, Mother was trying to figure out what to get Mom for an anniversary a few years ago. Aunt Glimmer suggested it because there was some theory about it being a navigational item and you know, Mom, maps, and they had several,” Finn said. 

Lance took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose while Izzy said, “Is it that one in the shadow box above her desk?” 

“Yep, that’s the one,” Finn said and Izzy started pinching the bridge of her nose as well. 

George laughed and then cringed a little as he moved his back the wrong way before saying, “I really want to know what Glimmer told Ledgeren to let her take that out. That woman is impossible about loaning out things, much less letting them leave for good.” 

“I’d say she’s the queen but I’ve already run across how Ledgeren feels about that,” Finn said. 

Lance put his glasses back on and said, “Do you think Adora would let me take a look?” 

“You’re not disassembling the woman’s anniversary gift,” George said. 

“Look at, dear, look at,” Lance said. 

“I mean, sure, probably,” Finn said. “You’d have to ask her.” 

Izzy had a faraway look and she slowly said, “You know, you’re saying these are old and can’t be read. Is it possible that Ledgeren knows how to? That she put them in there herself?” 

George and Lance turned to her as George said, “Alright, where did you hear that old story?” 

“Which one?” Izzy said.

“The one that says Ledgeren is immortal and timeless,” George said. 

“I hadn’t. I just remember talking with her when I first met her and she kept making allusions to being really old. I was just piecing it together and figured I’d put it out there,” Izzy said. 

“Oh, she does that to mess with people. I mean, she is really old, like a few hundred years, but there’s actually records of her predecessors and not just ones she has access to that she can alter before you jump to that one,” Lance said with a grin.

“Is this really a thing in the historical community?” Izzy asked.

“Less a thing and more something to wildly brainstorm over in the evening after dinner at conferences,” George said. “Some take it more seriously than others.”

“Grandpa Lance?” Finn said with a grin.

“Nope, not me,” Lance said before snapping his fingers and saying, “Oh, remember that one person who thought they’d discovered definite proof of her ancientness and it turned out that Ener had forged it to prank them?” 

George laughed as he said, “Yes! Classic. I can’t believe they fell for that! That time period was their specialty!” 

“Nonstop party huh?” Finn said with a grin.

“I know you’re teasing but you have no idea,” Lance said.

“I’ve seen a fist fight break out over a translation of a document from old Plumeria,” George said.

“I’d say science is much more reserved but I know better,” Izzy said. “With that, I think we need to go. Thank you again.”

“We can put you up for the night if you’d like. At the very least stay for dinner,” Lance said. 

“Sorry, I promised Grandma I’d have dinner with her tonight. She’s hardly seen me lately,” Izzy replied. 

“Well I certainly understand that,” Lance said with a smile. They made their exit then with promises to let them know when they got back the next day and started walking through the woods as it started to get dark. Finn found out pretty quick though that it didn’t ever really get dark in the Whispering Woods as little glowing plants, floating lights, and luminescent animals surrounded them. 

“Uh, maybe we should have stayed the night,” Finn said looking around. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Izzy said as she slowed to look at a glowing patch on a tree. “I mean, we’re close to the Library still and when we’re not, we’ll be close to the edge. I have a feeling it’s pretty tame around here.”

Finn took a deep breath and, remembering the glowing lights and sparks they’d run into in a forest outside a town called Dava in Dryl, said, “You think other forests are going to start looking like this? Like that one thing last year?” 

“In Dava? I didn’t think of that,” Izzy said as she walked in silence for a little while. Finn knew she was thinking and so let her be until she started talking again.

“That would maybe explain what happened that night. I still lean more towards my sentient being that we don’t understand hypotheses but the forest slowly shifting towards magic makes sense. Forests go through succession phases so maybe this is what a forest’s mature stage looks like on Etheria,” Izzy said looking around before pulling out a notebook and making a quick note.

“I wonder if someone is studying it,” Finn said as they walked along. They didn’t notice Izzy’s little smile as she stuck the notebook back in her satchel. 

Later, as they stood in front of Finn's house saying goodbye, Izzy asked, "When's your mom's next party?"

"This weekend. Oh! And Artho should be here!" Finn said with a smile.

Izzy thought for a moment before she said, "Would it be alright if I invited someone?"

"Sure! Who were you thinking of?" Finn said.

Izzy tucked her hair back behind her ear as she whispered, "Emma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except I love the idea of a bunch of historians sitting around in the evening at a conference coming up with ridiculous theories about Ledgeren.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets deeper into her research as she also prepares to invite Emma along to the next party. Adora is faced with an issue she hadn't given enough consideration to when Elliepurr points out a problem she's having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we?

Finn stood there for a moment in surprise before saying, "Didn't you tell me the other day you weren't ready to see her yet in person?"

Izzy nodded as she said, "I did but she's going to be in Bright Moon over the weekend… and…. and I thought I'd ask her to come to the party."

"Are you sure you want your first face to face since you really started talking again to be at the party?" Finn said.

"I thought about that. I told her I wouldn't meet with her at all and she took it very well. No guilting, no passive aggressive stuff, nothing. So I'm going to tell her that she can meet me somewhere private first and then assess the situation and if it goes well, I'll ask her then. I've plotted out a few different things that may go wrong as well as right and roleplayed it out in my mind. I think it'll be ok but I'm also nervous. Do you think it'll be ok?" Izzy said.

Finn hugged her close as they said, "I'll ask moms just in case but yeah, I don't think they'll care. Are you sure you're ok?"

"No, but I have a little more time to think it through," Izzy said. 

"Well either way, your choice and I'll support you," Finn said. 

Izzy gave them a kiss and smiled. 

"I know."

Finn walked into the house a little while later. Elliepurr sat at the table with Catra and Adora. Finn grinned to see all three quietly reading. Elliepurr's ears twitched as Finn came in and the other two turned to say hello. 

"How'd the trip to the Library go?" Adora said. 

Finn went around the table giving each person a hug before sitting down.

"Good," Finn said as they reached for a kib fruit in the middle of the table. "Izzy really got along with them and we did a ton of research. Have even more to do tomorrow."

"She's digging deep on this isn't she?" Catra said.

"Yep, and I'm not even sure the direction she's trying to go. She's just kind of gulping down these disparate sources and information. I mean, I know there's a point, it's not random because I know she doesn’t work like that, I just can't really follow it," Finn said.

"Should we not expect you for the party?" Adora said. 

"No, we're coming. She, uh, actually wanted to know if she could invite a guest," Finn said.

"Well yeah, but the fact you're asking means it's something different. Who?" Adora replied. 

"She wants to invite Emma," Finn said. 

Adora looked a bit confused as she said, "I didn't know they were that far along."

"Me either but she said she's giving it thought," Finn said. 

"Emma is her mother?" Elliepurr said. 

"Yes, but she calls her Emma. Izzy and her have a rocky relationship that they're still working through," Finn said. 

“I know she left her with Nicoletta but Nicoletta hasn't told me much else. Now you’re saying they’re working through something. What happened?” Elliepurr said. 

“Uh… I’m not sure I should tell you without asking her first,” Finn said. 

“Is this something to do with the whole Bryce thing?” Elliepurr said. 

“Yes,” Catra responded.

“Then I know more than enough,” Elliepurr said as she nervously thumped her book against the table. “I don’t think I’ll be coming to this party if she’ll be there. I’ll find somewhere else to be that evening.” 

“Ellie… why? You don’t have to talk with her or anything,” Adora said. 

“I know I’m just a guest here but that woman brushed off a wonderful child and I don’t want to be in the same house as her,” Elliepurr said. 

Catra said, “First, you’re not a guest, you’re a member of this family, same as anyone else sitting at this table. Second, I get what you’re saying. If it was Bryce, I’d question if Izzy was alright but she’s been talking with Emma for months now and working out their issues. If she’s alright with it, do you think you could be?” 

Elliepurr sat the book down flat on the table and her ears twitched towards Finn as she said, “Finn, what do you think of Emma?” 

“I haven’t actually really met her. I saw her standing near one of the landing pads at the Kingdom of Snows castle and waved at her. I know Izzy really didn’t like her but after they began talking again Emma put in the work and Izzy thawed towards her a little. I’ll say she’s always been really leery about getting taken in by her but she thinks she’s changed,” Finn said. 

Elliepurr hummed to herself for a moment, some wordless tune, before she said, “I still don’t like it. Izzy’s a good person but I just… I don’t think she’s really thinking this through.” 

“Izzy? You don’t think Izzy’s thinking something through?” Finn said incredulously. 

“I know she’s smart and I know she’s clever but people are different than facts. People don’t make sense,” Elliepurr said. “They’ll catch you off guard when you least expect it.” 

Finn said, “Ellie, I understand what you’re saying but do you think Izzy maybe having her to a party full of people is going to cause her to be duped?”

“It’s the progression. It’s another step as she worms her way back in to hurt her. I don’t trust this Emma,” Elliepurr said as she crossed her arms. 

Adora said, “Listen, I think your concerns are valid…”

“But?” Elliepurr said, her bobbed tail twitching.

“No but like you’re thinking. I was going to say they’re valid but you don’t have to run out of the house that night. We can cordon off the bedroom side of the house so you don’t have to run into anyone,” Adora said. “If you’re really uncomfortable, we can just reschedule to another night. It’s happened before, no one needs to know why.” 

Elliepurr frowned as she said, “No, I’m not going… I don’t want… I don’t want to be the cause of everyone missing out. You don’t have to section off the house either.” 

Finn said, “Ellie, they’ve done it for me when I was little. I hated crowds when I first moved in here.” 

Ellie sighed and stuck her hand out towards Finn. Finn took it and gave it a squeeze. 

“Really, it’s not that big a deal,” Elliepurr said quietly. 

“Don’t dismiss your concerns,” the other three said in sync, all of them sounding slightly like Perfuma, before realizing what they’d done and laughing a little. 

Elliepurr smiled a little as well as Finn said, “I guess we all channeled Perfuma there since we sounded like her as well.”

“You didn’t sound like Perfuma,” Elliepurr said, cocking her head to the side. “She sounds like this.”

The other three starred in surprise at the almost perfect imitation of Perfuma that she’d done. 

“You’re not speaking. What’s wrong?” Elliepurr said. 

“You sounded just like her!” Finn said. 

“I used to do animal calls and voices to entertain myself. Also, I was a bit off on her upper tone,” Elliepurr said and Finn squeezed her hand again. 

“It’s still really impressive but still, back to the original point, if you really don’t want to be there with her, I can tell Izzy no. She’d understand,” Finn said. 

Elliepurr shook her head and said, “No, I won’t be the reason for that and before you say that you don’t have to tell her who said no, I won’t have you lying to her either, by omission or otherwise.” 

Catra said, “We’ve been kind of throwing ideas out at you. What do you want to do?” 

“I already said. I said I’ll find somewhere else to be that night. If Nicoletta is coming then I’ll go down to the cafe for the evening. I have books,” Elliepurr said. 

“I feel bad about this,” Catra said. “You shouldn’t have to abandon the house just because of a guest.” 

“I’ll be alright. A few hours alone won’t hurt me,” Elliepurr said and Finn flinched at the thought of her being alone. 

“I felt that,” Elliepurr said as she gently tugged on Finn’s hand. “It’ll be alright. What did you say the other night about promises? I promise you I’m alright with being out that night.” 

“And you dare say you’re a guest in this house when you know what a promise means around here and you make one under this roof anyway?” Catra said gently. Elliepurr shrugged but didn’t say anything more.

“I can’t really tell you about that and then question you on it, now can I?” Finn said. “Ok, but remember, you’re welcome to be there.”

Elliepurr nodded and picked up her book again and sniffed the air for a moment.

“Now eat something other than that fruit. Catra made a good dinner and yours is still in the oven,” Elliepurr said as she stood up. “Good night everyone.” 

There was a round of good nights after which Finn got their dinner and Catra went down the hall to her office for a little painting. Adora talked with Finn for a little bit before she stood up and went down the other hall to knock on Elliepurr’s door. 

“Come in,” Adora heard from inside. Adora stepped inside and looked around. The room was sparse. They’d offered to furnish it with whatever she wanted but she’d been happy with the old single bed they’d had up in the attic and a few furnishings. The only thing she’d really wanted was a big overstuffed recliner and that’s where Adora found her, curled up as she ran her fingers along the page of her book. 

“Hey, Ellie, it’s me,” Adora said as she shut the door behind her. 

“We really don’t need to talk about the party any more,” Elliepurr said. 

“It’s not that. I just… you said you were a guest here. I know you and I didn’t really get along when you first came to live here and I know a lot of that was on me. Is that why you don’t feel like a member of the house?” Adora said. 

Elliepurr said, “That’s some of it. I don’t want to assume anything either.” 

“You know I’m alright with you being here. No, not alright; I’m happy you’re here because Finn is happy you’re here,” Adora said. “I know Finn has told you about us finding them but I don’t think we’ve told you much about our side of it.” 

“You haven’t,” Elliepurr said. “I’m not sure I want to hear it though. When we were flying back here from the Waste some of the things they told me about that time made me so… angry. And sad. I don’t know if I really want to hear more right now.”

“I understand. I won’t talk about the details except to say that we knew almost immediately we were going to bring them home with us and we were already thinking of them as being with us for as long as they needed. Finn did the same thing with you I think. I’m not even sure they realize the parallel but it’s there,” Adora said. “And yes, I felt uncomfortable about it but I thought that was past."

“Yes, but it’s your home,” Elliepurr said. 

“And theirs as well. They get a say in what goes on here, just like you do,” Adora said. “I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to know that we consider you a member of the family, like Catra said.” 

Elliepurr sat her book down with a short sigh as she said, “I think that right there is part of my problem. They have all these other relatives and of course you two but what am I supposed to be in this family you say I’m a part of? Who am I to Finn? I’m not an aunt, I’m not a grandparent… and I’m not a parent. Guest is the only thing I feel like fits me right now because I had a family and Finn was part of it as well. I had it for just long enough for them to speak with me before they went away. I still remember their first word. I can still hear it in my head. Now I’m back in a family, but not that family, with the child I held on their first day in this world and it hurts because I’m more like a friend to them.”

Elliepurr trailed off and wiped at her eyes a little as Adora hung her head.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dig all of that up for you. I never even… I don’t know what to say. Would you maybe tell me what was their first word?” Adora said, trying to steer it to what she hoped was a better memory. Elliepurr heard Finn’s little voice in her head, clear as day, saying the word but as she opened her mouth to tell Adora she stopped and shook her head. 

“No. That’s mine,” Elliepurr said, her ears laying down a little. “You can be mad at me but it’s mine, I won’t tell you.”

Adora leaned against the door as she said, “I’m not mad, I wasn’t trying to take something from you, I just thought… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you again. What can I do to help?” 

“Can She-Ra turn back time?” Elliepurr said, her voice yearning but bitter because she knew what the answer probably would be. 

“No,” Adora replied quietly as thoughts flashed through her head of what she would do herself if she could.

“Then no, there’s nothing you can do to help right now. Izzy said I had to find out what this would be and I’m finding it out. Right now, I don’t like it. Tomorrow, well, that’s tomorrow. We’ll see what it brings,” Elliepurr said before becoming still and waiting to see what would be said. 

Adora stood in silence against the door. She didn’t know what to say and she felt completely unmoored. She’d been upset when Elliepurr had first arrived, although she understood why Finn had done what they’d done, and she’d worked through it. Now she realized that Elliepurr needed to work through it as well and that she had a much longer journey. 

“Ok, the offer still stands. You need something, we’re there to help you. Because even without an easy title, you are family and you’re my friend,” Adora finally said. “I’m sorry I disturbed your reading; I’ll leave you alone.”

For a split second she almost didn’t say anything else. Then she spoke again. 

“Would you mind if I gave you a hug?” Adora said. Elliepurr broke her stillness as a little smile crept onto her face.

“You all do hug a lot here,” Elliepurr said as she stood up and opened her arms.

“Catching up for the touch starved years of mine and Catra’s childhood,” Adora said as she went over and the two briefly embraced. 

“To be honest it’s a bit weird to me still but I don’t dislike it,” Elliepurr said as she sat back down. “I don’t hate either you or Catra. I resent you, a lot, but you stepped up when so many others didn’t and Finn is happy. That matters to me. And… thank you… for letting me stay here.”

“You’re welcome and really, you don’t have to say thank you. I’m glad we could help,” Adora said. “Good night, Ellie.”

“Good night, Adora,” Elliepurr said as she picked her book up again.

The next few days saw Izzy and Finn going back and forth to the Library as Izzy got deeper and deeper into her research. Finn went from outlining books for her to trying to take notes on individual chapters to soon just trying to stay out of her way as she worked and occasionally bringing her material. It was different then the studying and research they’d done for Finn’s journey in that the things Izzy was researching were much more arcane. Various histories of the Etherian kingdoms, biological studies, climate studies, discussions of magic, old robot designs, new robot designs, First Ones language, the still relatively new science of astronomy, various kinds of math, family histories both royal and common, and possibly everything else in the library or so it seemed to Finn as they brought another stack of books over for her. Some she simply skimmed, making a few notes before going on but a few she dove deep into and Finn was shocked at just how fast she seemed to be able to read and absorb what was before her. 

Right after lunch, Finn was sprawled out on a couch reading a book about theaters when Izzy came over to them. Finn sat the book down on their chest and looked up at her. 

“What can I do for you?” they said with a grin. 

Izzy looked vaguely glassy eyed for a moment before she smiled and sat down on the ground next to them as she said, “I hate to keep you sitting here. You don’t have to be here while I do this. I think I’m comfortable enough coming here on my own if you want to stay home the next time I come.” 

Finn shook their head as they said, “No, it’s fine. I feel kind of bad that I can’t help you but I’m alright.”

Izzy lay her head down next to Finn’s on the couch as she said, “If you want, you could go through my notebooks, double check my indexing. That’d be helpful.”

“You want me to check everything?” Finn said. 

“No, I think you should just do a good general sample,” Izzy said. “If you see an error just note it down and then at the end I’ll do a quick stat check to see if it’s possible that it’s indicative of a larger problem.” 

Finn blinked once as their ears flicked back for a moment before saying, “I can do that.” 

“Then we’ll pick that up when we come back in a couple of days,” Izzy replied. 

“You don’t want to come back tomorrow?” Finn said. 

“Nope. Party tonight. We always stay up late on party night and I figured a day off tomorrow couldn’t hurt. Besides… um, I’m ready to leave for the day because…,” Izzy said before trailing off. 

“You’re going to meet Emma, I remember,” Finn said. “Have you picked where?”

“The cafe in town,” Izzy said. “You’re still going with me?” 

Finn hugged her as they said, “Of course! Do you want me there while you talk to her?” 

“Let’s handle it our usual way. Walk me to the door, hang out, if I need you, I’ll get you, and maybe… maybe I'll introduce you,” Izzy said. 

Finn laughed as they said, “I can’t believe we have a standard procedure for meeting with people.”

“At least it’s not a seedy bar in Seaworthy this time,” Izzy said with a frown. 

“But you did so well! Besides, that was pretty far off our usual. We don’t have a ship's crew as backup this time either,” Finn said. 

“Yeah, I’d rather not really think about that right now,” Izzy said. “If you’re ready to go, let’s start walking.” 

Finn laughed as they said their goodbyes to George and Lance and went on their way. Shortly after they left the Whispering Woods and were on the road into the town of Bright Moon, Finn noticed Izzy getting less and less talkative as they walked along. At first they couldn’t quite place their finger on what it was until they realized she was acting more like the Izzy that Finn had first met and less like the Izzy she was now. Finn stopped and said, “Iz, you alright?”

Izzy stopped as well and Finn noticed that she seemed to be taking up less space, that she had pulled her shoulders in a little, and hunched down. The only thing that was really different from when they first started dating was her horns curving back along her head and her hair wasn’t a big poof hiding them. While it wasn’t shorn short like she had been keeping it, it was still long enough for her to tuck behind her ear. She was doing that as she said, “I’m ok. Why?” 

“You just seem… well, you seem withdrawn. You’re not your usual self,” Finn said. 

Izzy sighed as she said, “I’m nervous. I was really sure about this but the closer I get to doing it, the less I want to do it.” 

“You think you should blow it off?” Finn said.

“No, I’m not going to do that. Just… maybe be ready to come in with me,” Izzy said. 

“Oooo, a change to the usual procedure. Daring,” Finn said with a grin.

Izzy rolled her eyes as she hitched up her satchel full of research notes as she said, “Yes, playing it fast and loose, that’s me.” 

Finn stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead that left her with a little smile on her face as they said, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Izzy said as she took their hand. “Let’s get to walking. I am not going to be late to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Finn's first word was, yes, I know what it is and you do too if you give it a little thought. Will anyone in the story find out? That I don't know yet. 
> 
> I'm trying something new with this story and I'm not 100% sure I can pull it off but heck, gotta try right? I'm trying several sub-plots that parallel the main story and hopefully will all tie together towards the end if I pull it off. I'm definitely making way more notes than I normally do and actually drawing out flowcharts. Of course, I have a bad habit of writing and suddenly going, "This is much better than what I planned!" so it may end up being pointless to do all this planning. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to be posting a big multi-chapter work again. I'm pretty sure this one isn't going to be as long as the previous big work but then again, I didn't think _that_ one was going to go as long as it did either so you never know. 
> 
> I'll say that Capella telling Finn that they ratted her out is one of my favorite things I wrote in this whole chapter. I still giggle at that line.


End file.
